The Creep
"The Creep," as he is only known by thus far, is the chosen messenger of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Mask for the Norrisville Ninja, according to co-creator Scott Thomas in a Tumblr post. He is immortal. He can be found in nearly every episode of the series. He is first seen delivering the Ninja Mask and NinjaNomicon to the next Ninja, Randy Cunningham, in the first episode. Not much is known about this mysterious person other than he is a bus driver at Norrisville High. History His first appearance is in "Last Stall on the Left", as his shadow is seen while he exits Randy's room, and the top of his head, a fedora, orange-brown hair, and blue eyes, is seen from the window before he disappears. He appears in the episode "Got Stank" booing Bucky (in fact, he's the one who booed first). Here, his full body is seen, has a mustache/beard combo and doorknobby knees and ripped pants and the knees. It can only be assumed that he stayed in Norrisville High to watch Randy's progress as a ninja. He appears again in "So U Think U Can Stank" in an overview of the hallway at the beginning. He can be spotted grinning in the crowd of children at the cafeteria during the slow clapping in "Gossip Boy", however he does not slow clap with the others. He once again makes another cameo in "Monster Dump", being in the front row holding the steering wheel of the same bus Randy and Howard were in, implying that he is the school bus driver. In "Night of the Living McFizzles", he was one of the zombies during a scene. In "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" he was shown to stuff his pocket with the free food at McFist's Christmas party. Howard thought he was the intruder McFist was looking for because he was stealing the food. Strangely enough, his hair wasn't orange in this appearance, but brown. In "Stank'd to the Future", he walks by the classroom during Slimovitz's announcement that school was released early. He was watching the competition in "Wave Slayers". He had a short cameo in "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" as he passed by Randy, Howard, and Heidi for the scene change. In "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes", he is seen on Barf-i Centauri. He appears in "Secret Stache" next to the Lunch Lady during McFist's party. In "The Ninja Supremacy" it's revealed that he is just a messenger and was not a ninja, although it's unknown if he's immortal or part of a lineage of messengers. He appears as a window washer at "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved" when the Ninja lands by him. He appears as Brawn Brickwall's driver which carried the cage in "The Brawn Also Rises" which Randy Cunningham as the ninja hops onto in order to follow the stanked Brawn who captured Howard Weinerman. He finally speaks for the first time in "Ball's Well That Friends Well", where he says that the greatest battle is actually yet to come (for Randy) before walking away. Ability Not much is known about his abilities which he possesses. He can drive a bus, however. He was also able to enter Randy's room, leave the box with the Nomicon, the mask and a couple notes and leave. Trivia *His character seems to be shaded in brighter color than the other characters during the crowd scene, most likely to imply his importance. *He slightly resembles famous actor Chuck Norris. Both have blue eyes, beards, and slightly dark hair. *The RC9GN animation crew named this guy the Creep because he's "always seen in episodes creeping around." **In addition, during a blooper, on which the show was supposedly being made at a studio, the 'director' of the show referred to him directly as "creep" while calling him to the set and complimenting him for his job. *He seems to work many jobs, as seen in "Monster Dump" and "McSatchle." *If it is confirmed that the Messenger was the one who First Ninja gave the mask and Nomicon to, it will mean that the Messenger is over 800 years old. Tumblr_mazvu3Kspd1rwoq2zo1_500.png Tumblr_mazvu3Kspd1rwoq2zo2_500.png Tumblr_mm0oon5T5E1rwoq2zo8_r1_500.png Silent punch12.jpg Zombie.png Previous_ninja.png SUTUCS 1.png Tumblr_mukg14sLlQ1s2vue4o2_1280.png Tumblr inline mumihdmBTt1r1if4e.png Tumblr_mun8j7Jiwx1r53v56o6_400.gif Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Flute Girl, Tyson Julian, Stevens, Bucky, Howard, and The Messenger.png First_ninja07.png The Messager!.png Category:Adult Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Character Category:Background Character Category:School Staff